The Bad Girls Club Season 12 Chicago,Illinois Wiki
=''Bad Girls Club'' (season 12)= Bad Girls Club: Chicago is the twelfth season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. It was filmed in Chicago[2] and is set to premiere on May 13, 2014.[1] This is the seventh season to take place in a different location from Los Angeles, the first being season five (filmed inMiami),[3] the second being season seven (filmed in New Orleans),[4] the third being season eight (filmed in Las Vegas)[5] the fourth being season nine (filmed in Cabo San Lucas),[6] the fifth being season ten (filmed in Atlanta), and the sixth being season eleven (filmed in Miami). The twelfth season features a life coach working with the girls while they are staying in house.[1] Cast Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Duration of cast The Bad Girls Club Season 12 Episodes Episode 1 A fresh new set of seven bad girls gather in Chicago,Illinois!Alyssa,Loren,Jonica,Alexandria,Brittany,Jada,And Linsey all come to have an amazing experience while living in the lap of luxury!As the house becomes very intense and full of drama the first day,the girls have a life coach arrive to help them find a successfull solution for their issues!Meanwhile Linsey becomes very angry when she feels everyone except Alyssa and Brittany are out to get her!Linsey gets very drunk the first night,and she accuses everyone except Alyssa and Brittany of stealing her things!The girls soon help Linsey realize her stuff is all together,but Linsey freaks out!This leads Linsey to get angry at Brittany,for the two get into a fist fight!Alyssa quickly breaks up the fight,but Linsey decides,"The Bad Girls Club",is no for her!After an explosive first day,Linsey leaves,"The Bad Girls Club",! Episode 2 After Linsey leaves,everything goes great,however two clicks are formed!Alyssa,Loren,Jonica,and Brittany form a click!Meanwhile Alexandria and Jada form a click!As the afternoon arrives,the girls decide to go on a party yacht!Everyone has a blast,but tensions soon rise when Jada starts talking about Alyssa to Alexandria behind Alyssas back!Jada claims she is speaking the truth,but Alyssa is angry with Jada!The two ultimately get into a fist fight on the party yacht,and the girls are kicked off of the yacht causing everyone to get mad at Jada for talking about Alyssa!After this incident,the girls return home where Alyssa packs up Jada's belongings,and she puts Jada's belongings on the porch!Alyssa soon tries to tell Jada she must leave,but Jada doesn't back down!Jada soon goes to pack up Alyssas things,but she accidentally packs up Loren and Brittanys things since they share a room with Alyssa!Brittany and Loren soon become very mad,and Loren and Jada get into a brtual fist fight!Alyssa soon breaks up the fight,but the girls are very mad at Jada!However,Jonica decides to try to create peace for the night,so the six girls go out to the club where they have a great time! Episode 3 A new girl,Aysia quickly arrives to,"The Bad Girls Club",and everything goes great!However Aysia soon becomes close friends with Alexandria and Jada causing Aysia to join their click!After this,the girls soon decide to go shopping in Chicago,Illinois,and they also decide to show Aysia everything the gorgeous city has to offer!When the girls go shopping,they have fun,but Loren becomes angry at Jada because Jada buys the dress she knew Loren wanted!When the girls return back to the mansion,Loren is angry,and she wants Jada to go home!Loren locks Jada out of the mansion,but Jada gets in through the window!After this Loren and Jada get into a brutal fight!Loren is sent to a hotel for the night! Episode 4 When Loren returns from the hotel,the bad girls,life coach,arrives to help the girls find a great solution for their issues as well as their issues with their roommates!The life coach gets all seven of the girls together to try to fix their differences,but when Jada tells Alyssa how she feels,Alyssa is offended!Alyssa and Jada soon get into a horrible fist fight!The fight is quickly broken up by Jonica!However,the life coach decides the girls need serious attention,for she talks to all the girls individually for one hour a piece!The life coach decides the girls need a fun vacation from,"The Bad Girls Club",!The girls soon pack their bags to go to a resort on,"Lake Michigan",!The girls soon arrive to their resort where they are pampered!Everyone has a terrific time!Brittany soon meets a sexy guy who she learns also live in Chicago,Illinois,for the two start a romantic relationship!Meanwhile Alexandria,Jada,and Aysia go out to a luxury dinner while at the retreat!Since the three girls strongly dislike Alyssa and her click for how they act,the girls develop a master plan to get Alyssa out of,"The Bad Girls Club!Alexandria,Jada,and Aysia decide they want to make Alyssa physically fight them until she is removed from,"The Bad Girls Club",! Episode 5 When the girls return back to,"The Bad Girls Club",in Chicago,Illinois,Alexandria,Jada,and Aysia decide to put their master plan in action!Jada throws Alyssas bed in the pool,and Alexandria and Aysia puts all of Alyssas belongings on the porch!Alyssa becomes very angry,and she ultimately gets into a horrible fight with Jada!Jonica quickly breaks up the fight,but Alyssa is sent to a hotel for the night!Loren,Jonica,and Brittany put all Alyssas belongings back where they belong,and they make sure everything is great!While Alyssa is at the hotel,the rest of the six girls decide to go clubbing in Chicago,Illinois!The girls have a super fun time which leads Jonica to develop a close bond with Jadas click!Jada soon learns Jonica is a lesbian,for when the girls return to their mansion Jonica and Jada have sexy lesbian sex!Loren,Brittany,Alexandria,and Aysia are shocked!The girls began having a fun time at the mansion,for Loren and Brittany decide its time to put their issues with Jada aside!Loren and Brittany make peace with Jada,and they decide to get along great with each other! Episode 6 After a super fun night,Alyssa returns from the hotel,but she is still very angry at Jada!Alyssa goes to Jadas room,and she tells her she wants to fight!Jada continues to sleep in her bed as it is the morning,but Alyssa pulls the sheets off of Jada!Jada then gets up,but Alyssa punches Jada in the face so hard that Jada is knocked out!Alyssa then drags her out the bed,she beats her up verg bad!Loren,Jonica,Alexnadria,Brittany,and Aysia soon come running to break up the fight!However,Alyssa refuses to let go!Alyssa keeps punching Jada in the face,but the girls finally break up the extremely horrible fight!After this insane event,the producers soon come in,and Alyssa is removed from,"The Bad Girls Club",!Loren,Jonica,and Brittany are very sad to Alyssa for,for the three girls cry that Alyssa must leave!Alyssa soon packs up all of her belongings,and she leaves,"The Bad Girls Club",!However,the remaing six girls remain on excellent terms,for they decide to go have a terrific time at the club in Chicago,Illinois!After an amazing night,the girls go to sleep,but the next morning a replacements arrives!A sexy new girl Dalila arrives,but she is quickly disliked by all of the girls when she tells them that she might run the house!However,Jadas click gives Dalila a chance! Episode 7 When Dalila starts becoming friends with Jadas click,Jada tells Dalila about how evil Loren,Jonica,and Brittany use to be to her!However,Loren gets extremely angry that Jada is talking about her!Jada tells Loren she did not mean it in a bad way,but Lorens click is very offended!They soon realize how Jada really is,for they decide she must leave,"The Bad Girls Club",!Brittany soon goes to throw Jadas bed in the pool,but shockinly,Dalila stops her!Brittany becomes very angry that Dalila is not letting Jada fight her own battle stricktly one on one!This causes Loren to come in,Brittany soon pushes Dalila off the bed while Loren moves the bed out of the room!Dalila is shocked,but Loren soon throws Jadas bed in the pool!After this Dalila tells Brittany that she is wrong for doing this to Jada,but Brittany tells Dalila she does not know what happened before she arrived to the mansion!After this,Dalila tells Brittany that she will beat her up,so Brittany tackles Dalila to the ground!Brittany punches Dalila in the face extremely hard!Loren watches as Jonica,Alexandria,Jada,and Aysia come running in to see whats going on!Loren and Jonica soon break up the fight in fear that Brittany could be removed from,"The Bad Girls Club,"!After the brutal fight is broken up,the girls decide to go out to the club to have a fun time! Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse